Something to Dye For
by Alethianess
Summary: Alethia dye's Sirius's hair purple. Consequences ensue.


Forgot to do this last time, hehe, therefore I'm reposting the story, no differences though really.

Story: Something to Dye for

Rating: G (I'm pretty sure, unless bloody git makes it PG..)

Summary: Alethia dye's Sirius's hair purple, consequences ensue.

Disclaimers: I do not own any characters, places, or names except maybe Alethia, but that's really a co-ownership with my friend.

Alethia wrung her socks dry. There went another pair of shoes, lost to the lake. Sitting on the bank of the great expanse of water in front of her, Alethia considered the irony that had just taken place.

A week ago, Alethia had been minding her own business, reading in her tree, when a furious red Sirius came bursting out onto the grounds. Oh, I forgot to mention, before she had been minding her own business, Alethia had put Magical-Resistant Permanent Purple Dye, in Sirius' shampoo. Don't ask how she got it, that's a whole different story. And a saucy one at that .

So out came the punk Sirius, purple hair and all, and behind him, Alethia could hear the ever-mocking James and Remus, bowling over with laughter. Alethia could barely keep a straight face herself. With his expression, Sirius resembled something like an enraged peacock.

"Hey Sirius," Alethia said, mockingly, as Sirius stormed over to her branch, "Do something to your hair? It looks...different." She said, between muffling inevitable giggles.

"Alethia!" Sirius yelled,"Get down from there!"

Alethia swung down gracefully, and pretended to be innocent, at the same time knowing that she was fooling no body.

"What did you do to my hair!"

"Well, that's what you get for putting a fizzing whisbee in my bed," Alethia retorted. "By the way, did you know if you switch the front letters of fizzing whisbee, you get whizzing frisbee?"

"Yes, now back to the matter, that was a TOTALLY different case."

"Oh yeah?" Alethia taunted, "How so?"

"C'mon, Alethia, you know you took it too far."

"What are you talking about?" Alethia asked, unable to keep a smirk off her face, "It's not _that_ permanent…."" Alethia started.

"PERMANENT!" Alethia ignored him.

"...it only lasts for a couple of months."

"Months? Only a couple of ...bloody...months?" Sirius had become so agitated now that he had begun wheezing between words.

"You...bloody...git!" Sirius lunged at Alethia, causing Alethia to tumble to the ground. He started lashing out at her, but Alethia wasn't going down without a fight. She started to kick upward, randomly with no apparent aim or target. After a couple of misses, she finally hit home, Sirius' shoulder. He howled with his rage and pain. The second time, Alethia wasn't so lucky. Sirius grabbed hold of Alethia's (now untied) sneaker and yanked it off.

Sirius was now standing and attempting to run away from Alethia. Not so fast, Alethia thought. Alethia raced after him. Sirius swerved to the right , making a wide loop, it looked like he was headed towards the…lake.

"Sirius! What are you doing?" Alethia yelled, as she started to hobble over to him.

"Getting payback." Sirius grinned. All of the sudden, he dropped the shoe and lunged toward Alethia's other leg, pulling it out from under. Alethia was surprised so much when she fell that she couldn't prevent Sirius from taking her OTHER shoe.

"Ha ha! The good things in life come in pairs!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah, like the devil's horns." Alethia muttered, lifting her self up with her elbow.

"Ya know, I _was_ going to give you your sneakers back, this being a joke and all." Sirius mentored, "But now…. I'm guessing you're not going to want them after what I do to them…" And with that, Sirius flung her shoes deep into the great lake.

"Sirius!" Alethia tried to run towards Sirius to tackle him, and then….

"Alethia!Sirius!" The shrill voice rang out across the grounds.

Alethia realized that in anticipation of what would inevitably happen, James and Remus had ran to get Madame Pomfrey to either break the fight up, or send for the coffins.

A week later, Alethia and Sirius were free, Sirius's hair still purple, but slightly lighter since he took about three showers a day. The reason for the weeklong stay is that they would have had detention, but they argued that they couldn't do detention while they were hurt. So they stayed in a bed all week, verbally arguing until they resolved that Sirius would do Alethia's homework for a week if she took a detention for him. Yes, it was possible, with Alethia and Sirius.

The first thing Alethia did was grab a pair of sneakers, some muggle snorkels (you never knew when they would come in handy) and dove out into the lake. She got very close to where she thought her shoes were, when she felt a tug at the flipper she was wearing. Thinking it was Sirius, trying to haunt her, she kicked back. Big mistake. She realized what had taken hold of her leg wasn't human, and tried to break away using her arms and her remaining leg, but soon she felt the slimy creature wrap around her other flipper.

The Giant Squid.

So that's how Alethia ended up losing two pairs of shoes, gaining a pair of wet socks and a whole album's worth of pictures of a purple-haired Sirius. Reviewing the situation, it was definitely worth it.


End file.
